The Execution of the Neo-Bloodsworn
Prelude This was the final event that the Bloodsworn, or any incarnation of it, would ever take part in. Weeks after the disappearance of Imperator Forte D'lanastion, a man named Avitus Solaminus took upon the namesake of D'lanastion as a symbol of the Sin'dorei archetype he believed so truly to be what the Sin'dorei should strive to return to. Under the name Avitus D'lanastion, he forged the Neo-Bloodsworn, in an attempt to revive that which perished weeks prior. He gathered twenty men who would stand beside him, and attempted to rebuild from the rubble that was left after the Imperator was declared MIA. Within two days, he had garnered much hostility, but took it as a trial--surely the Imperator had fought such hatred and insolence whilst he was leading the Bloodsworn, right? At least, that was his mindset on the matter. He had no idea what would come to pass two days after going public with the Neo-Bloodsworn. Pyre at Fairbreeze It was not long into his office that he was kidnapped by radicalists whom were against the Ninth Legion, the D'lanastion Monarchy, and all groups who were aligned with them. He was taken, along with all of the Neo-Bloodsworn, to Fairbreeze Village; they were to be burned at the stake as a warning to all Sin'dorei supremacists. Avitus did not beg for mercy, he did not weep for his own death. Before the fires were lit, all of Fairbreeze could hear his last words: "For the glory of the D'lanastion Monarchy!" It was not long after his final words that the village was washed in the screams of pain, only accompanied by the cheers of victory. The first three to be burned were Avitus D'lanastion, Balaris Lightwake, and Vynnarian Dawnblade. The rest of the Neo-Bloodsworn were forced to watch as their leaders burned--knowing that they would be the next to die. The last thing Avitus saw was the man who proclaimed to have killed the Imperator--and all he had in his heart when he died was hatred. Hatred for these Sin'dorei before him, hatred for the man whom he believed killed Forte, and hatred for those ex-Bloodsworn in the crowd, cheering with the rest of them. The Triumvir's Tip-off It was merely hours before the execution that Triumvir Lor'tharian Bloodsworn was given the news for what was happening in Fairbreeze Village. Almost as soon as he heard the news, he was on his warstrider and off to try and save his comrade. However, he was too late--he and the Sunfury broke apart the riot, and set them home. After the fires had died out, Lor'tharian approached the body of his old comrade and knelt before the charred body. He remained that way for what seemed like years, though it was only moments. Finally, he rose, and took the Sigil of the Bloodsworn that Avitus carried, securing it in a satchel before speaking: ''"Worry not, my old comrade. I will return this once more, once things have gotten better. Rest in peace, Avitus, I will continue to honour what we've gone so far to keep alive. The Bloodsworn is gone, Forte is missing, and we don't know where to go from here... But I promise you, Avitus, you've rightfully earned a proper sleep... Everything will get better." ''